Amazeberrilicious
Amazeberrilicious (mostly known as Berri only) is a member of the Farfa Discord. He is a Cagna and currently rank 7 on the server. Berri was the first member on the Farfa Discord to reach the Draghig and Cir role. He was rank 1 on the server from September 3, 2018 when he overtook Kappa (racing with Seb to be the one to surpass the on hiatus Kappa) until January 10, 2019 when Dense overtook the number 1 position on the server. Background Berri was born on December 29, 1998 and he's 1.65 meters tall. (5'4") History Early Days Berri joined the Farfa Discord around May 2018, his first message being sent on May 23, 2018. He recognized himself that during his early days he was a pretty spergy, playing a lot of meme decks and claiming that Crystal Beasts were tier one (he says he had a weird thing for the character Jessie - the one that plays Crystal Beasts in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime). Rose to notoriety Berri says that the reason that he became notorious is thanks to sucking up to Chili and Dense. Berri would end rising through the ranks by being the most active member on the server. Present Days In the present days Berri can be often found on #subs-and-patrons, admitting himself that he is the "sperglord of Sub Chat" and thinks of them as bunch of lovable idiots. He is known for being a quite frequent subscriber gifter. Even though Berri prefers Sub Chat he will also protect new members from being bullied by the other members as Berri is one of the few members that imposes respect. Berri became the first person on the Discord to hit the then highest role, Cir, on 15 December of 2018. Berri is often critical of Mods that do not do their work and calls them out on it. Due to this, and also Berri gathering the other member's trust, people eventually started the #Berri4Mod which was a hashtag created by Skrelpling in order to get Farfa to give the mod role to Berri. Berri says since day one he liked to impersonate other people, like he did during the The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht. Still to this day, Berri is still a big fan of Crystal Beasts, he also likes Rose decks, Noble Knights, and Crusadia Orcust. Though he says he only likes the latter a little bit. Berri left the Farfa Discord server on June 25, 2019 to focus on his health and studies. He still occasionally appears on Farfa's streams on an alt due to the deletion of his original account, but otherwise has maintained his self-enforced exile. Participation in Events Berri participated in the The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht. Berri partook in the Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament with the structure deck "Realm of the Sea Emperor", he lost to a player called "HearthstoneIsMyCity" in round 3, winning duels in both round 1 and round 2. Quotes "Berri is my husband, he is my shoulder to cry on. He is my lover, a friend, and a future father. He is my everything. But most importantly; he is my bitch." - Kaiju/Moka Fun Fact Berri had a hype duel with Proxymoron that had around 12 members of the Farfa Discord watching alongside it, this duel was one of the main reasons Rayden became a more active member. His face is very squishy in appearance. Category:Characters